This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The pathogen detection and quantification core (PDQC) was established in 2003 with the purpose of testing for specific pathogens to establish and maintain specific pathogen-free nonhuman primate animal colonies at the TNPRC. The PDQC is comprised of two units. The serodiagnostics unit provides testing for antibodies specific to SIV, STLV, SRV, and Herpes B using ELISA, Western blot immunodetection, and most recently, via Multiplexed Flurometric ImmunoAssay (MFIA;Charles River) using Bioplex instrumentation. This unit also provides diagnostics for tuberculosis via Primagam and Statpak testing. The realtime PCR unit currently functions to detect SRV (virus and provirus). Reliability of testing by both units was corroborated during a three-month period of parallel testing with Charles Rivers Laboratory. During the first 6 months of this reporting period, 1938 specimens were submitted and tested for SRV in the realtime PCR unit. During this same period, the following numbers of specimens were tested in the serodiagnostics unit;1850 by MFIA, 139 SIV ELISAs, 711 Herpes B ELISAs, 752 STLV ELISAs, 6 STLV western blots, 161 PrimaTB STATPAKs, and 199 Primagam TB tests.